


Angels and Gold

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [56]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blue - Freeform, Boyfriends, Cars, Clothes, Cute, Dating, Daydreaming, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dress Clothes, Fancy, Fluff, Gay, Hair, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, Hot, How Do I Tag, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Orange, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Poetic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, gold - Freeform, why am i tagging colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "Why are you always here?" I ask Shouyou.He glances sideways (upwards) at me, but stays at my side as we walk. The concrete scrapes against the bottom of my shoe."What do you mean?""You're always... here. At my side, in my head, always."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Angels and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> a second chapter, as promised! I may or may not have time to write one tomorrow; but stay tuned regardless! I'm hoping to write a Halloween special soon >:V
> 
> anyways, enjoy my boyos sleeping in cars, holding hands, and being hot-

_"Why are you always here?" I ask Shouyou._

_He glances_ _sideways_ _(upwards) at me, but stays at my side as we walk. The concrete scrapes against the bottom of my shoe._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You're always... here. At my side, in my head, always."_

_He looks completely at me, this time, but even then we don't stop walking. His face wears a huge grin._

_"In your head?"_

_"Well. Yeah. I'm always thinking of you. And dreaming of you._ _And_ _I_ _can hear you teasing me_ _whenever_ _I_ _do_ _something_ _stupid, but_ _I_ _know you'd do the same thing."_

_"Hey,_ _stop_ _insulting 'Kageyama's brain boyfriend'!" He_ _shoves_ _my shoulder a little._

_I'd_ _shove_ _him back, but we're beside the road. We_ _keep_ _walking, even when a black cat darts out from an alleyway, freezing_ _when_ _it sees us. It seems to_ _stop_ _moving entirely, becoming semitransparent, and_ _we_ _walk_ _right through it as if it were_ _simply_ _air._

_We're in Shouyou's room. When_ _I_ _breathe, my_ _nose_ _is filled with the_ _scent_ _of him._ _Something_ _tickles the inside of my nose. I furrow my_ _brow_ _, realizing_ _I_ _can't open my eyes. The tickling feeling grows worse. Something_ _soft_ _is pressing into my cheek. Something--_

I jump, suddenly awake, as we bump over something in the road. Shouyou yelps, then groans. I look over at him, squinting. My glasses must have fallen off while I was asleep. My shoulder feels cold; Shouyou was leaning on it again, probably asleep for the second time.

Our hands are still linked together. His face has lines and pink blotches like last time, but his eyes are a little less sleepy. His hair is squished, now, instead of sticking up. I bring my free hand up to my face, rubbing where I'd been resting on. _Was_ _I_ _leaning_ _on_ _the_ _top of Shouyou's head?_

With his own free hand, he presses lightly on his jaw, teary-eyed.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He looks up at me, and his eyes clear and brighten, though he winces when he presses a spot on his jaw under his ear. "You bonked my jaw when you woke up! But I'm fine," he grins. He winces again.

I furrow my brow, still squinting. I glance at our hands and, regretfully, pull mine out of Shouyou's so I can look for my glasses. After a moment, I find them on the seat between us. Shoving them on, I look back up at him, blinking and squinting at his jaw.

It's red where I hit it, but doesn't look too bad; at least, for now. I look back up into his eyes, grimacing.

"Sorry..."

"Stop saying sorry," he sighs, exasperated. He reaches for me.

"Alright, boys, I hope you two've taken enough naps. We're here!" Miwa grins, but her voice sounds just a little strained.

I can't blame her. I look down at my knees, still wondering what I'm going to say to my father, and what I'll decide. I bite my lip and glance back up at Shouyou, who was shifting in my peripheral vision. His hand is on his seatbelt, and he peers out the window as we round the corner, pulling into the lot.

The light always illuminates his hair, bright and orange and beautiful. At midday, when the sun is at its brightest, I can look at him and see the embodiment of summer. I see the sun boring down with heat and light, the vivid green leaves, and brightly colored clothes. I hear the wind rustling the branches, children laughing and babbling on and on about their latest obsession, and _music_.

It's hard for me to accept that he's human, just like I am. It seems impossible. Even now, looking at him as the car slows to a stop, I can't help but think he must be an angel. An angel with no wings can still fly.

"'Yama, you okay?"

I force myself back into the present. I'd been staring at Shouyou for who knows how long now. He looks at me, worried, having already undone his seatbelt. I hear a _click_ as Miwa unbuckles as well. Closing my eyes and facing forward, I take a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

"Yeah."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

"Oh, Tobio, what happened to your glasses?" My father rushes up, worriedly plucking them off the bridge of my nose and inspecting them.

"I almost biked over a cat."

His eyebrows raise nearly up to his hairline. "A cat?"

"A... friend's, cat."

Shouyou stifles what sounds like a snort, attempting to cover it by clearing his throat.

My father's eyebrows do not fall back down, but he turns around and heads back to his desk, pulling out drawers seemingly at random. "Well, let's find you a new pair! Or shall we head to the eye doctor and get the right prescription?"

"The right prescription would probably be best, father," Miwa says before I can speak.

I press my lips together, looking at the ground. Twenty minutes earlier, we had just walked through the mansion doors.

_"I can't_ _believe_ _everything_ _is the same. The first time_ _I_ _was here,_ _I_ _went home thinking that most of it must've been a dream, y'know? But it's not. GWAH! Is that_ _toilet_ _made of gold!?"_

_I'd sighed at Shouyou's outburst. We were led to the Wardrobe again, but,_ _apparently_ _upon my father's request, were given_ _slightly_ _less extravagant_ _clothes_ _than_ _last_ _time. Black slacks, black dress shoes, black long sleeve button-up, and a sapphire blue bowtie that matched my eyes._

_This_ _time,_ _I_ _was a bit less_ _covert_ _with_ _my staring when Shouyou changed. He was given black slacks and black dress shoes, as well, but_ _his_ _button-up was white, and his bowtie was an_ _orange_ _that matched his hair. He turned and grinned at me, but his grin faltered as he saw my own clothes and gulped._

_Miwa had on similar clothes, though her white button-up_ _and_ _black bowtie were accompanied by a black dress coat. It had gold stitching, buttons, and accents that matched the gold earrings she was also given to replace her multicolored ones._

_A few minutes later, we stood in front of the familiar,_ _massive_ _set_ _of doors that led to the library, and my father's office. Deep_ _breaths_ _in, and out. In... and out. Shouyou's hand found mine_ _and_ _squeezed once, twice, three times_ _before_ _pulling away as the_ _door_ _was opened._


End file.
